


Patience

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Disharmony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Billie's back and it takes some adjusting.





	Patience

Billie is back with them now. There's the expected rush of relief and happiness and excitement because Billie is back and they've all missed him so much. 

There's also something else there now. Something that's not so obvious. Tre and Mike have settled into their own little routine of waiting and being patient and comforting each other when their patience breaks them down. 

Having Billie back is like tossing a pebble into a still pond. The ripples start out small then get bigger. A disruption. It's not how they want to think, but it's there between them all the same.


End file.
